


Truth Revealed, Lies Believed

by AquaGems



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Canyouseeme, F/M, Findoutnow, Heartbreakingromance, Night, Romance, Wellmaybe, Yesyoucan, fluff?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaGems/pseuds/AquaGems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo turned, heading for his doors that lead him to his bedroom. He reached the doorknob and pulled on it slowly, barely reaching the sound of a 'click.' Suddenly, he hears giggles so-ever-so-familiar coming from outside. He pushed opened his door before he can close it and quietly walked up to the ends of the rails. </p><p>His breath hitched at the sight before his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Revealed, Lies Believed

The darkened sky was clear; filled with stunning stars. They were his comfort whenever stress washed over him. Right now, he was filled with stress because of the recent arguement he had with Corrin. He'd have many arguments, but never did he experience an argument that made him want to drown himself in the depths of an ocean.

He wasn't sure about what to do -'it-it is complicating,' he thought. 

He combed his hair through his fingers and held tightly onto the rails surrounding the outside of his balcony. He sighed and leaned onto the railing.

'Apologize I will do. I am convinced that she did not mean those insults.'

He turned, heading for his doors that lead him to his bedroom. He reached the doorknob and pulled on it slowly, barely reaching the sound of a 'click.' Suddenly, he hears giggles so-ever-so-familiar coming from outside. He pushed opened his door before he can close it and quietly walked up to the ends of the rails. 

His breath hitched at the sight before his eyes. He raised his eyebrows then furrowed them in confusion then irration. 

There she was - Corrin - with Xander, bathing in the moonlight together. They were strolling slowly around to sightsee the flowers. She was smiling - not the fake kind of smile, but a true one that Leo would only recieve; only him. 

'This smile is only for you, Leo,' her gentle smooth words echoed in his mind as the memory of her flushed face during that time lurked as well. He twitched an eye and kept a straight face, still keeping his preying eyes on them.

Now that he thought about it, why would they both be out in the night so late in the garden? Surely his brother would not betray him and make an affair with his beloved one. 

He continued to stare, patiently waiting to see where this leads to. He observed the way Xander's fingers would slightly touch her with no evidence of accident. The way he would brush his hands against the leaves of the flowers and pull on her arm gently to follow him through the maze of flowers. She didn't struggle against his odd actions, was she naïve - or simply approving this?

Was he the only one affected by the argument?

Leo felt hurt at the ideal but shook his thoughts out of his head. He was about to walk back to his bedroom, feeling as if he finally needed some rest from stress for the day. That is, until he stopped in his tracks to witness the truth behind his treasured relationship with Corrin.

Xander and Corrin were exchanging whispers until Xander took her hands into his own and held them up to his lips. To Leo's luck, she blushed a beautiful shade and looked as if she would not be denying Xander's gestures anytime soon. 

Leo felt his heart ache in pain. He clenched his tunic with a hand as he pictured a moment where he, himself, had once done the same to Corrin: 'Please, once more,' she asked and raised her hand with a blush. Leo chuckled and took her hands with his own, leaning down for his lips to hit contact with the smooth surface.

Xander lifted his head and stared into her eyes, he smiled and she returned the smile. He straightens his back and leans down to kiss her. He combs her bangs away from her eyes and tilted her head. 

Leo bit his lip, fighting away the tears managing to slip away from their rightful place. He wanted to tear his eyes away from the lively 'couple', but his eyes protested against his heart. 

She moaned softly and sneaked her arms around his figure, pushing him against herself to deepen the kiss. 

Leo felt the tears streaming down his face, he wiped them away with his sleeves. 

He decided, that he's had enough for today. 

One by one, tears fell down his cheeks, one by one, the more their kiss deepens. 

Before he turned to leave, the two finally seperated and filled the calm silence with their quickened paced pants. Corrin then closed her eyes in content and latched herself onto the man in front of her for a melting hug.

Leo gripped onto the railing and bit his lips hard, waiting until he could taste the metal after the bruising. 

Suddenly her eyes flickered opened, glancing around her surroundings before her eyes eventually stopped when they met Leo's eyes. 

He walked away.


End file.
